


A Little Fantasy

by acesquared



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Grinding, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesquared/pseuds/acesquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker tells what plans she has for her favorite British speedster in tantalizingly graphic detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually adapted from an RP drabble ask fill which is why it's so one-sided. But I was really proud of it so here we are. Enjoy ;)

“So, any fantasies, I should know abou’, luv?”

Widowmaker chuckled darkly at the request and looked down at the smaller woman in her arms. They were lying fully clothed in the bed of a ratty apartment in London, not too far from Lena’s actual flat – they had decided that meeting there would be too risky. _“Chérie, I do not think that you can handle hearing such things,”_ she purred, her fingers brushing against Lena’s jaw.

As the woman shivered under her touch, she clicked her tongue softly. _“Mmm… very well… I will share…”_ Humming, she pulled Lena’s scarf carefully from her neck and without telling what she was doing she began to tie it around the agent’s eyes, blindfolding her easily and tightly. _“Too tight?”_ she asked, her slender fingers smoothing out the wrinkles in the material.  She took the pleasant shiver that ran through the petite woman’s body as a signal to continue and chuckled softly.

Shifting in the bed until Lena was on her back, Widowmaker straddled her hips casually. _“Now… Firstly I must tell you, that I have had very many fantasies about us two, chérie… Picking one is almost impossible for me.”_ She smiled and her fingers brushed absently over small patches of Lena’s bare skin as she spoke – her neck, her arms, her collarbones. _“But… I do think that this one is my favorite…”_ she whispered, leaning forward to let the words rasp against Lena’s ear.

She sighed softly and slender hands rested for a moment at Lena’s neck, fingers enclosing it gently, holding just the barest threat of applying pressure. She waited for the inevitable hitch in her partner’s breath, felt her pulse begin to race beneath her fingertips as the smaller woman waited to be choked. But the widow had other plans. She slowly slid down to brush fingers against Lena’s breasts through her clothes instead. _“It starts off very much like this… You blindfolded beneath me…”_ She shuddered and rocked her hips down against Lena’s, gaining satisfaction from the helpless mewl that left the agent at the action.

_“I strip you down, until you are completely bare for me, shivering in the chill of the room. I tease you with the barest touches, making you **writhe** beneath me before I even start my fun. Once you’re all worked up, **then** I begin my true assault.”_ She chuckled throatily and as she spoke she slowly began to work her fingers against the buckles of Lena’s harness and clothing. _“Do you want to hear what I do next?”_ she whispered, her hips grinding down once more. Even just thinking about this fantasy was enough to arouse the fire in the pit of her stomach. 

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled Lena’s jacket open and started to slip her out of it. _“Once I have you practically begging for me to **fuck** you, it’s then that I put that tongue to good use… You are always talking talking talking, ma chérie, I can never get you to shut up. But I would on this occasion.” _ She smirked. _“Because once I have undressed, I would move up the bed…”_ Her fingers walked slowly up Lena’s neck and jaw to press against Lena’s lips. _“And I put my **pussy** right here…”_

With feather light fingers she traced the outline of Lena’s lips. “ _Would you like to taste me, Lena?”_ she murmured. _“Would you like to make me come with that incessant tongue of yours?”_ She chuckled throatily and ground down harder against her, moaning softly. _“I’m sure you would… You would **love** that…”_ Her breath hitched softly at just the thought and she let out a moan, playing it up for the agent who was trapped beneath her – at her mercy.

Shifting against Lena, she let her fingers part Lena’s lips, slipping two fingers into her mouth and letting her suck on them gently. _“Once I have taken my pleasure from you… And if you have earned it… I would use my own fingers, and my own tongue… to bring you to climax as many times as you could handle.”_ She groaned and leaned down, taking her fingers from Lena’s lips to replace them with her own lips, kissing Lena firmly but tenderly. _“I want to hear you scream my name… trembling beneath me, quivering and quaking with orgasm. Does that sound as good to you as it does to me, chérie?”_ She took great satisfaction in the frustrated growling whine that Tracer uttered in response to that question. Smiling, she continued on, her hips canting down against her partner throughout, riding on the growing waves of her own pleasure.

_“Would you ask me to stop once you were sated? Or would you allow me to continue? Pushing you into overstimulation until you black out…”_ She groaned deeply and her hips ground harder and faster down against Lena’s hips. _“Mon dieu, je veux vas te faire encule si dur,”_ she muttered softly, knowing full well the girl could not understand her. Her lips moved down to Lena’s throat to bite and suck at the skin there, leaving bruises of various sizes on top of only half-healed bruises that already littered Lena’s milky skin. _“Tell me you want this too, chérie,”_ she panted.

The widow moaned softly as her hips ground down against her lover, moving faster. Her breath hitched and her eyes squeezed shut as her body shuddered and she reached orgasm simply from the sheer _exhilaration_ of her fantasy. _“Mmm… Lena…”_ she moaned and peppered Lena’s neck with kisses as she slowly caught her breath. _“So what do you say? It is a good fantasy, non?”_

 


	2. Endless Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The widow indulges Lena at last, but not all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the quality. I've been blocked up on part two for some time and this is the best that I was able to get to.

_ “So what do you say? It is a good fantasy, non?” _

 

“Bloody ‘ell… Amélie…” Lena moaned, her breath hitching as she rocked her hips up against the sniper’s, eager for  _ some _ friction or relief. “Please…” she whimpered. 

 

Amélie’s lips twitched up and she leaned down, her lips ghosting over the material of Lena’s blindfold before peppering her cheeks with kisses and moving down to her neck. “Tell me that you’re mine, chérie,” she breathed, sucking lightly at her jaw.

 

“I’m yours. Yours… Only yours. Amélie, please… luv… I need…” Lena gasped and groaned in frustration, her body rolling up against hers. Struggling blindly, she managed to get her hands on the collar of the widow’s suit, practically ripping it down her arms, stripping it off of her. 

 

“Mmm… so impatient,” the sniper tutted, her lips twitching up as the speedster’s eager fingers found her breasts. Her hips ground down against Lena slowly, working a wet spot into Lena’s pants where her arousal had soaked through her own suit.

 

“You know  _ damn _ well I’m impatient,” Lena moaned. “Jus’ fuck me already, luv… please… Then I’ll do wha’ever ya’ want…”

 

Chuckling, the widow sucked at Lena’s throat for a moment longer, adding yet another hickey to her collection before she slowly moved down the agent’s body. She peppered Lena’s skin with small little kisses and bites, relishing in the moans these elicited from her partner. Paying special attention to the area around Lena’s chronal accelerator, she glanced up at the other as she pressed soft kisses to the scar tissue surrounding the small device. As the younger woman’s brow furrowed in discomfort, Amélie took the hint and moved on quickly, moving down and peeling Lena’s trousers from her body, groaning at the wet peeling sound that her knickers made as they parted from her dripping sex. 

 

“Eager for me, aren’t you?” she hummed softly, smirking up at Lena as she pressed a light kiss to Lena’s hip bone.

 

“ _ Bloody hell _ . Aren’t you the one always telling me ta’ shut up?” Lena hissed, her hands moving into Amélie’s hair and jerking her head down between her legs where she needed her most.

 

Amélie chuckled and nipped sharply at Lena’s inner thigh in warning for the manhandling. Finally she relented though, her tongue flicking out to taste Lena’s sweet arousal. Feeling the shudder that passed through her, Amélie hummed and her tongue swiped up her slit, delving in deeper to tease between her folds until Lena moaned out her name helplessly. 

 

Finally giving up her teasing, the widow groaned as she buried her tongue deep within her lover, closing her amber eyes as she worked. Sliding a hand down, she pressed two fingers into Lena’s quivering folds, her tongue flicking and rolling around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex. 

 

Widowmaker didn’t stop until the girl was shaking and panting beneath her, broken little half words spilling from her lips. Then, just as Lena was about to topple over the edge, Amélie pulled back, licking her lips and smirking faintly.

 

Above her, Lena practically sobbed in frustration and her hands came up to her face, clawing the blindfold off to glare down at the widow. “Wha’ ‘ave I ever done ta’ deserve this?” she asked, her voice whiny as it had ever gotten.

 

“Oh nothing,” the widow hummed. “I just like watching you squirm, chérie.”

 

“If you don’t give me a mindblowing orgasm righ’ this fucking instant…”

 

Amélie raised her brow in question, curious as to what the girl would threaten. As the moments passed in silence though, she smirked and reached up to trace her fingers against Lena’s lips, smearing her own juices against her lips and allowing her to lick her fingers clean. As she did, the widow bowed her head again, taking Lena’s quivering bud between her lips and tongue and sucking lightly. After a moment Lena caught on and sucked hard at her fingers. Smiling, Amélie matched the other’s suction, allowing Lena to guide her as she teased her finally over the edge. 

 

As Lena finally came, her hips jerked upward hard and her thighs tried to clamp closed, fighting against Amélie’s strong grip as the woman held her down and continued to suck and lap at her, drawing out her orgasm until she floated blissfully back down. "God... Amélie..." she breathed, chuckling breathlessly as she looked down into the amber eyes of the widow. "C'mere, luv..." she groaned, reaching down and pulling Amélie up for a rough kiss.


End file.
